Jomblo Pasti Berlalu
by pingmoo
Summary: Kata orang badai pasti berlalu, maka jomblo juga pasti berlalu. Byun Baekhyun, 25 tahun, jomblo sejak lahir. Mau dibilang jelek tidak, dibilang gendut juga tidak. Supel, periang dan banyak teman. Jadi kenapa masih jomblo? Baekhyun bingung kan jadinya. YAOI. BOYxBOY. ONE-SHOT. ATTEMPT AT HUMOUR. CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, CHENMIN, SULAY, KRISTAO. DLDR.


Jomblo Pasti Berlalu

By: pingmoo

Warning: ONE-SHOT. BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO. MAUNYA SIH HUMOR(?).

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin, KrisTao, SuLay.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Kedua temannya betul-betul tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lihat saja mereka ini, saling berpelukan dan saling memanggut satu sama lain di depannya sedari tadi. Seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua dan Baekhyun hanya ngontrak terus nunggak uang sewa pula.

"Ehhmm—ahhn—Sehun..mmm..." lenguh temannya seperti rusa betina ingin dikawinin secara tidak tahu dirinya saat pacarnya yang bahunya seperti perenang olimpiade itu mulai memasukkan lengannya ke dalam bajunya. Apa mereka berdua tidak sadar lokasi dan situasi? Dan apakah mereka berdua sudah melupakan eksistensi Baekhyun yang berada di depan mereka? Kalau iya maka terkutuklah mereka berdua.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di apartment temannya si Luhan, rusa betina yang ngebet pengen dikawinin itu, untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama. Sudah lama geng mereka tidak bertemu karena sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan makan siang bersama di apartementnya. Mereka juga tak lupa mengundang teman-teman mereka yang lain yang sekarang ini sedang on the way menuju apartement Luhan. Sebelum mereka tiba, Baekhyun harus rela menyaksikan adegan live yang menurutnya tidak layak dipertontonkan di hadapan kaum jomblo mana pun.

 _Eh, jomblo?_

Ya, dirinya seorang jomblo. Byun Baekhyun (25 tahun) jomblo sejak lahir sampai sekarang. Ditanya kenapa alasannya, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Baekhyun merasa kalau dia itu tidak jelek-jelek amat. Ok, dia memang terlihat aneh saat masih duduk di bangku SMP dan SMA—salahkan potongan rambutnya yang sangat tidak elit pada zaman itu dan salahkan juga ibunya yang membawanya ke tukang cukur pinggir jalan dengan alasan menghemat biaya bulanan. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan hasil potongan rambutnya, namun lebih baik modelnya abstrak seperti ini dibandingkan dibotaki ibunya untuk penghematan biaya bulanan lebih jauh. Baekhyun pun meyakini bahwa alasan dia jomblo sepanjang SMP dan SMA adalah karena model rambutnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _Dao Ming Si_ jadi-jadian di calon kekasih masa depannya. Sedangkan Luhan, teman masa kecilnya sudah menggaet banyak pria dengan model rambut _Hua Ze Lei_ nya yang menurut Baekhyun sama anehnya dengan model rambutnya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Baekhyun bukan mau membandingkan diri dengan Luhan, namun Baekhyun selalu heran dengan kemampuan Luhan yang mampu menggaet hati pria mana pun hanya dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu menghitung jumlah pacar yang dimiliki Luhan dalam kurun waktu SMP-kuliah, sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang merupakan junior mereka semasa kuliah dan sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun yang merupakan rekor untuk seorang Luhan.

Balik ke kisah jomblo Baekhyun.

Pada masa kuliah, Baekhyun pun merubah total penampilannya. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang dengan gaya rambut yang cupu dan culun. Dengan uang hasil kerja sambilannya, dia merombak seluruh penampilannya mulai dari rambutnya yang diwarnai dan di style seperti artis k-pop terkenal dan baju serja sepatunya pun mengalami _upgrade_ yang cukup signifikan. Semua ini demi menggaet perhatian pria baik-baik dan mapan yang diharapkan bisa memberinya masa depan yang cerah, membangun keluarga bahagia dengan satu atau dua orang anak(?) dan mereka akan membeli sebuah villa di tepi pantai dan menghabiskan masa tua mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam setiap harinya. Keinginan yang tidak terlalu muluk-muluk menurut Baekhyun.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain. Semua pria yang dekat dengannya hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Dia sudah di _friendzone, dongsaengzone, familyzone, puppyzone, any kind of zone you name it. Baekhyun have experience it all and live to tell the tale._

Baekhyun masih tenang-tenang saja saat itu, sampai akhirnya satu persatu teman-teman jomblonya menemukan pacar dan membiarkannya di dunia perjombloan sendiri.

Sebut saja temannya Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan muka setannya dengan matanya yang bulat seperti burung hantu yang seolah bisa membunuhmu kapan saja, mendadak membawa kabar bahwa dia sudah berpacaran dengan anak fakultas seni jurusan tari yang bernama Kim Jongin. Yang menurut Baekhyun sangat HOT pada saat pertama kali Kyungsoo mengenalkannya pada mereka. Sayang sudah ada yang punya (dibaca: Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo pun menceritakan pengalamannya pada Baekhyun bahwa dia bertemu dengan Jongin di perpustakaan sekolah. Yang membuat Baekhyun rajin nongkrong di perpustaakan karena berpikir cowok HOT itu nongkrongnya di perpustakaan, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah setelah Jongin menceritakan alasan dia suka nongkrong di perpustakaan karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun tidak pernah kembali ke perpustaakan sampai dia di wisuda.

Dan satu lagi teman kuliahnya yang dia yakini akan terus jomblo lebih lama dari dia. Si pindahan dari China, Huang Zi Tao. Tao itu badannya tinggi, tegap, dan boleh dibilang agak atletis soalnya dia jago wushu. Namun jiwanya itu uke sejati, dia bahkan menangis akan hal-hal kecil dan suka sekali dengan barang-barang branded karena bapaknya itu pengusaha kaya di China jadi dia mampu membeli banyak barang branded. Baekhyun sebenarnya suka berpikiran jahat bahwa dengan tubuh setinggi itu, akan sulit untuk menemukan seme yang bisa menyaingi tinggi Tao yang kelewat menjulang untuk seorang uke itu.

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Tidak lama setelah mereka lulus kuliah, Tao magang di sebuah agensi model dan bertemu dengan pemilik agensi itu yang merupakan seorang mantan model. Mereka pun langsung pacaran, dan pria itu benar-benar tipe ideal Tao. Orang China juga, tinggi lebih tinggi dari Tao dan mampu membelikannya tas keluaran _Gucci_ terbaru tiap bulannya. Wu Yifan namanya. Atau Kris Wu nama bekennya.

 _Sial._

Baekhyun bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Karena bersumpah serapah di luar hatinya tidak akan sesuai dengan image uke manis yang dibangunnya selama ini.

Suara bel mendadak membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dari trauma buruk masa lalunya yang berkelanjutan sampai sekarang. Melihat keadaan Luhan yang masih asyik dilumat oleh Sehun, maka Baekhyun pun mengambil inisiatif sebagai teman yang baik untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

"Haaaiii, Baekhyun! Lama tidak bertemu. Dilihat dari mukamu nampaknya masih jomblo saja, eoh?" sambut seorang pria dengan wajah kotak yang ingin Baekhyun gilas rasanya.

"Jongdae, jangan bicara seperti itu! Apa kabarmu, Baekhyun? Kau terlihat sehat." Pria bernama Jongdae itu dijewer oleh seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata kucing tanpa _double eyelid_.

"Adudududuh, Minnie, sakit, sakit!" keluh Jongdae.

 _Makan tuh! Sakit apanya? Lebih sakit hatiku sialan!_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya puas.

Kalau Luhan suka gonta ganti pacar dari SMA sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sehun, lain halnya dengan dua orang di depannya ini. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok sudah berteman sejak kecil dan menjalin hubungan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Baekhyun bersumpah tidak pernah melihat hubungan yang begitu adem ayemnya seperti hubungan Jongdae dan Minseok. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah selama 50 tahun. Yang membuat Baekhyun heran, padahal Minseok itu orangnya cantik, tapi kok dia mau-mau saja pacaran dengan Jongdae yang mukanya pas-pasan dan berisik pula.

Baekhyun pernah menanyakan perihal ini pada Minseok yang jawabannya membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah menanyakannya.

" _Itu karena dada Jongdae sangat hangat." Jawab Minseok saat itu dengan pipi bersemu._

Oke, _too much information_. Baekhyun ingin sekali melanjutkan hidup tanpa perlu mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Heeyy, kalian pasangan serigala dan rusa! Ini masih siang! Pantas muka Baekhyun _ngenes_ banget tadi. Rupanya kalian penyebabnya!" teriak Jongdae lantang menyaksikan adegan di ruang tamu. Sehun pun melepaskan Luhan dengan tidak rela dan muka masam.

"Hey, Minseok kau sudah datang!" sapa Luhan mengacuhkan Jongdae dan langsung memeluk teman akrabnya itu.

"Luhan, apa kabar lama tidak bertemu. Makin cantik saja, ya kamu." Puji Minseok tulus.

"Ah, kamu terlalu memuji. Kamu yang makin cantik~" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Minseok.

"Ah, kamuuu~" balas Minseok.

"Iiih, sudah dibilang kamuuuu~~~" ujar Luhan gemas sambil merangkul pinggang Minseok.

"Luhan iihh. Kamuuu yang paling cantikkk~~"

"Kamuuu!"

"Enggakkk, kamuuu~~~"

Dan begitu terus sampai 30 menit ke depan. Dasar para uke labil. Untung Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Heh.

Sekarang ini Luhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur dan memindahkan makanan yang dibawa Minseok ke piring dan menyusun meja untuk mereka makan sementara Sehun dan Jongdae asyik bercerita di ruang tamu.

"Kita hanya bersepuluh kan? Kenapa kau menyiapkan 12 piring?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan melihat jumlah piring yang ada di meja dan menghitung ulang jumlah piring tersebut kalau-kalau dia salah menghitungnya. Benar, dia tidak salah. Ada 12 piring. Buat apa?

Seingatnya yang datang hari ini hanya dia, Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Tao, Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan yang terakhir teman kuliah mereka yang balik ke Cina setelah lulus kuliah. Zhang Yixing. Total 10 orang.

Bicara soal temannya yang balik ke China, si Zhang Yixing. Yixing itu anaknya baik namun suka kelewat polos. Tapi dia merupakan teman yang baik walaupun kadang Baekhyun dibuatnya kesal karena polosnya yang sudah menjurus ke goblok itu, tapi bagaimana pun dia adalah teman yang baik.

Oh, satu lagi fakta tentang Yixing yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikti lega. Yixing itu juga jomblo alias belum punya pacar sama seperti dirinya. Paling tidak saat nanti keempat pasangan goblok itu memutuskan tenggelam di dunia masing-masing, dia masih memiliki Yixing sebagai teman untuk bercerita walaupun kadang omongan mereka suka gak nyambung.

Kenapa Baekhyun yakin sekali Yixing masih jomblo? Karena semalam Baekhyun baru saja chatting dengan Yixing mengenai reunian kali ini, dan Baekhyun sebagai teman dekat langsung menanyakan perihal apakah Yixing memiliki pacar atau tidak. Yang dijawab tidak oleh Yixing.

 _Cihuy._

Baekhyun tidak jomblo sendirian.

Baekhyun pun jingkrak-jingkrak di kamarnya malam kemarin.

"Iya, Yixing membawa dua orang bersamanya. Dia menanyakan hal ini padaku, aku jawab tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya temannya dari China." Jawab Luhan sambil menyomot kentang goreng yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, oke." Baekhyun berpikir akan bagus sekali kalau teman yang dibawa Yixing itu jomblo juga jadi paling tidak dia memiliki banyak teman jomblo untuk menemaninya berbicara, ataukah hanya sekedar berbagi nasib, Baekhyun tidak akan protes.

Bel pun berbunyi kembali dan kali ini apartement Luhan langsung kedatangan 4 tamu sekaligus. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menumpang mobil Kris atas bujukan Tao untuk sampai ke rumah Luhan makanya mereka bisa datang bersama. Sekalian menghemat uang bensin.

Suasana apartement pun menjadi riuh karena langsung kedatangan oleh 4 tamu tersebut. Sehun pun langsung menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol bir dan soju yang sudah disediakannya sedari tadi dan keempat seme itu pun langsung ber- _toast_ ria dan menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sementara itu kelima uke itupun berkumpul di ruang makan dan mulai memindahkan makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo ke piring. Mereka suka sekali dengan masakan buataan Kyungsoo. Luhan pun tidak tanggung-tanggung meminta Kyungsoo membuatkan mereka Kimchi Spagetthi 20 porsi kalau-kalau 12 porsi saja tidak cukup. Kalau Tao sih, dia hanya membawakan kue dari bakery terkenal. Dia hanya tahu belanja tapi tidak tahu membedakan mana gula dan mana garam.

Ehem.

Kembali lagi ke Baekhyun yang suka membandingkan dirinya dengan temannya. Kalau dilihat penampilan Baekhyun setelah bekerja, bolehlah ya disandingkan dengan Luhan. Uang yang dihasilkan pun sudah lebih banyak. Baekhyun semakin memperhatikan penampilannya dan Baekhyun pun belajar memakai make-up, terlebih lagi eyeliner. Kenapa dia baru menemukan benda ajaib itu setelah dia lulus kuliah. Mana dia tahu berapa pria yang bisa digaetnya ketika dia memakai eyeliner. Dia tahu mukanya ini tidak cantik alami seperti Luhan. Kalau dia tidak memakai eyelinernya, muka Baekhyun akan terlihat seperti anak SMP yang belum puber, tapi begitu dia mengenakan eyeliner andalannya— _rawr_ —dia terlihat seperti seorang uke dewasa yang sangat menggoda seperti Cleopatra. Tapi itu opini Baekhyun seorang saja.

Namun karena Baekhyun pikir hari ini hanya reunian antara teman, dia tidak mau menghabiskan stock eyelinernya yang mahal itu. Dia pun hanya memakai riasan alami dan tidak terlalu menor, tidak tampak seperti anak SMP, tapi tidak secetar biasanya. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri reunian antara teman tidak perlu terlalu cetar. Kecuali kalau ada pria berpotensi yang bisa digaet—yang dalam kasus ini tidak ada—maka Baekhyun memakai riasan alami saja.

Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun sudah lelah menyandang status jomblo seperti ini. Belum lagi junior-juniornya di kampus yang selalu meledeknya dengan kalimat

" _Kak, situ jomblo, ya?"_

Kalau bukan ingat dia itu jurusan hukum dan membunuh itu ilegal di Korea mungkin sudah ada darah yang tumpah.

 _Apa mukanya_ _memang menampakkan kejombloannya yang sudah akut?_

 _Apa memang dia bukan tipe yang asyik untuk dipacari?_

Baekhyun itu supel, dia ramah dan bisa selalu membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa. Intinya, di luar 10 teman geng intinya, dia memiliki banyak teman bahkan dari fakultas lain sekalipun. Dia juga aktif di berbagai organisasi kampus yang membuat lingkungan pergaulannya sangat luas. Dia juga mengikuti berbagai macam kursus serta aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sukarelawan yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman.

Tapi itu dia, hanya sebatas teman. Baekhyun ingin pacar ya Tuhan.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah terlalu lama.

Baekhyun lelah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa bel pintu apartement lagi-lagi berbunyi, dan tahu-tahu terdengar teriakan heboh dari ruang tamu.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun pun berlari kecil dari ruang makan ke arah ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Yixing yang baru saja datang sedang diserang pelukan oleh keempat temannya yang lain. Bahkan muka Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca. Apakah mereka sebegitu rindunya dengan Yixing?

"Selamat Yixing! Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir kalau Minseok yang akan menikah lebih dulu di antara kita semua!" ujar Luhan terharu sambil mengusap air matanya. Di sampingnya Minseok pun sesegukan terharu.

 _Tunggu—menikah? Siapa yang menikah?_

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak meneliti adegan di depannya. Di hadapan matanya, Yixing berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun yang masih terlalu shock tidak bisa berkata-kata sementara Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sedikit berjengit melihat cincin dengan berlian _24 Carat_ yang begitu besar yang sedang bersemayam di jari manis Yixing.

 _APA MAKSUDNYA INI?_

"Tunggu! Siapa yang menikah? Ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Dipegangnya pundak Yixing sementara Yixing hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam itu.

"Bukan kau kan, Xing? Kemarin kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar, kan?" desak Baekhyun putus asa. Matanya menatap mata Yixing yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Yixing pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membuat hati Baekhyun lebih tenang sebelum Yixing menjatuhkan bom.

"Iya, Baek. Aku tidak punya pacar sama sekali. Aku punyanya tunangan, loh! Jumyeon sayanggg~~ kemarilah dan temui teman baikku semasa kuliah~~" ucap Yixing girang menoleh ke belakang sambil melambai kepada lelaki berkulit putih yang dari tadi berdiri tersenyum kaku saja memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

 _Si bego—_

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya dia menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding biar dia pingsan atau koma saja sekalian.

Kenapa semuanya selalu diluar perkiraannya. Yixing bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Memang dia pulang ke China sebagai jomblo, tapi begitu dia balik ke Korea DHUARRR malah dia yang akan menikah duluan menyalip Jongdae dan Minseok si pasangan legendaris. Bahkan tampaknya dia bisa menggaet orang kaya kalau Baekhyun melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Yixing. Ada peribahasa China yang mengatakan bahwa _Fortune_ _Favors the Fools_. Inilah yang dialami Yixing sekarang. Pulang ke China jomblo, dan balik ke Korea dengan tunangan orang kaya. Inikah yang namanya permainan nasib? Ataukah ini namanya karma karena suka meledek Tao, Kyungsoo dan Yixing dalam hati dan menobatkan mereka sebagai team jomblo dalam geng mereka?

Di sinilah Baekhyun berada sekarang. 25 tahun, jomblo dari lahir sampai sekarang yang sekarang sedang reunian dengan ke sepuluh temannya yang sedang berbahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Pedis sekali rasanya. Inikah yang namanya sakit tapi tidak berdarah?

Hiks.

Pikiran Baekhyun terasa begitu kosong seolah jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya. Dia menjabat tangan tunangan Yixing dengan sangat tidak bertenaga dan tangannya langsung jatuh begitu sudah tidak dijabat lagi oleh Junmyeon. Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya melihat hal ini yang langsung diatasi oleh Luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya terlalu senang kalau Yixing akan menikah sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _Dusta itu._

Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalau seseorang sudah meraih tangannya lagi dan menjabatnya dengan begitu erat. Tangan yang ini terasa begitu besar dan hangat membuat Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Pria yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ini pastilah teman yang dimaksudkan oleh Yixing. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan imajinasinya berkeliaran. Badannya begitu tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin dia hanya sebatas pundak orang ini saja. Pasti sangat enak untuk menyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap itu. Rahangnya kokoh, matanya bulat memancarkan sinar, bibirnya tebal dan sepertinya enak untuk dilumat dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Rambutnya juga agak ikal dan pasti sangat menyenangkan bila bisa mencengkram erat rambut itu ketika Baekhyun mendesah nikmat di bawah tubuh raksasa ini. Dan jangan lupakan jarinya yang panjang dan tebal itu pasti akan sangat nikmat di lu—

"Baek, air liurmu menetes." Teguran Luhan membuyarkan Baekhyun dari imajinasinya dan Baekhyun langsung memasang tampang horror. Dia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak di hadapan orang yang baru dia kenal bahkan sampai ileran pula! Sial. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya sekarang. Penyesalan tidak memakai make-up yang lebih cetar pun menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dalam imajinasinya dan menyesali kenapa dia tidak tampil dengan full make-up. Andai dia tahu Yixing akan membawa temannya yang setampan ini, dia pasti akan tampil beda. Mungkin memakai _crop top_ yang baru dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu yang memperlihatkan perutnya kalau dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit saja, jadi terlihat _sexy_ gitu kan. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh namun tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Ujar pria tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya masih memegang tangan Baekhyun yang seharusnya sudah boleh dia lepas 10 menit yang lalu. Mana ada orang bersalaman selama itu?

"Ehm—Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun seperti perawan yang malu-malu di malam pertamanya. Tangannya terasa hangat dan aman dalam genggaman pria itu. Akhirnya setelah 25 tahun jomblo ada pria yang memegang tangannya. Baekhyun memanjatkan syukur dalam hati.

Mata mereka bertemu lagi, dan di detik itu juga Baekhyun yakin bahwa Tuhan sudah merencakanan ini semua. Di 25 tahun hidupnya sebagai jomblo, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Tuhan membuatnya menunggu selama itu hanya untuk menantikan pria ini hadir di dalam hidupnya, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak menyesal sama sekali harus hidup merana sebagai jomblo selama 25 tahun, kalau pada akhirnya rencana Tuhan sedemikian indahnya dan mempersatukannya dengan pria setampan dan sesempurna ini. Inilah akhir dari hidup jomblonya. Benar kata orang, jomblo pasti berlalu! Jodoh pasti bertemu~

 _Sungguh sempurna rancangan hidup-Mu_ , _Tuhan_. Batin Baekhyun.

Dunia pun terasa milik berdua saja. Seperti inikah rasanya ketika teman-temanmu seperti menghilang di background dan hanya kau dan dia saja yang exist di dunia ini? Baekhyun merasa seperti itu sekarang. Chanyeol pun mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambut elusan itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Ehh—mau kupinjamkan kamar tamu, Baek?" Luhan menawarkan.

 _Mau banget itu_. Batin Baekhyun.

 **::THE END::**

* * *

A/N: udah lama kepikiran mau bikin one-shot ini dan ini langsung saya kebut ngetiknya. Hahaha..

Maunya sih genre humor tapi saya gak terlalu bisa nulis genre humor jadi maklumi saja ya humornya gak jelas. Wkwkwk.. :)

Thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
